


Malec Fluff Drabble Series

by Glitter_Is_Fabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Confident Alec, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, as well as stuttering Alec, requested via tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_Is_Fabulous/pseuds/Glitter_Is_Fabulous
Summary: Various scenarios between Magnus and Alec, from gentle touches to comforting one another.(Disclaimer: Characters are not mine)





	1. Come Back Here

**Author's Note:**

> This series was requested to me via tumblr and I hope you enjoy, I thoroughly enjoy writing domestic fluff and angst between these two.

Alec had decided to finish off his paperwork and reading at Magnus’ loft while his warlock completed some of his own work. They were quiet as they worked, enjoying having each other around even if they weren’t exactly being sociable. 

Alec filled in the last section of his paperwork then sighed with relief when he finished. He looked over at Magnus to see the warlock still working away, so Alec decided he’d make them dinner rather than interrupt Magnus.

Thankfully, Alec was a brilliant cook compared to his sister, so Magnus thoroughly enjoyed having a boyfriend that prepared dinner for him on numerous occasions. 

When Magnus finished off his task, he walked over to stand beside Alec. The shadowhunter smiled as he worked away, lifting a spoon of sauce to his lips to taste. Magnus watched his every move and Alec enjoyed the attention for once. 

“Would you like to try?" 

Magnus slowly nodded, expecting Alec to feed him with a spoon. But no. He had corrupted his shadowhunter. Alec leant forward to kiss Magnus, allowing the warlock to taste the pasta sauce on his lips. 

"You’re a little mix Alexander" 

Instead of blushing, Alec smirked down at Magnus before turning his attention back to the stove. Magnus chuckled before turning to leave. 

"I’ll be in my off-" 

He was cut off when Alec reached out and gently grasped his arm, his fingers sliding down to hold his hand. Magnus looked up to find Alec watching him with a fond smile.

"Come back here" 

Alec pulled Magnus gently closer so he was leaning against the Shadowhunters side.

"Alexander, I do have more work to do…”

“Do it tomorrow, you know you want to spend time with me" 

Magnus looked up in surprise to see Alec smirking. The warlock pretended to be really concerned as he spoke. 

"Who are you and what have you done with my shy boyfriend?”

Alec wrinkled his nose as he held back a laugh, looking back at their dinner before he got too distracted. 

“I locked him in the cupboard, I wanted you all to myself" 

Magnus literally had no idea how to respond. They had their playful banter from time to time, but Alec didn’t often know how to contribute. This time it was Magnus who was lost for words. 

"Well, I guess I should probably do the honorable thing and rescue him then?" 

Magnus shifted as if he was going to try to untangle himself from Alec’s arms. 

"You will do no such thing" 

The shadowhunter pulled Magnus close again, leaning down to press gentle kisses to his forehead. 

"Well…I guess I can stay with you for now, just don’t tell him" 

Alec had a smug grin on his face and Magnus was thoroughly pleased to see such an expression. 

"My lips are sealed” Alec muttered as he tilted his head to kiss Magnus again.


	2. Forehead Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different scenarios between Magnus and Alec where they give each other kisses on the forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested to me via tumblr - "lots of forehead kisses, lots and lots of them" - so I hope I achieved this.

Alec:

The shadowhunter had the unfair advantage of being a few inches taller than his boyfriend, but he used his height for good when it came to Magnus. 

As Alec became more comfortable and confident with his relationship with Magnus, he was beginning to instigate hugs and or kisses without believing he had to ask Magnus for permission first. 

Magnus would be standing in front of the mirror in the morning putting his make up on, and Alec would come up behind him every time. The shadowhunter would gently touch Magnus’ shoulder before pressing a kiss to his forehead as a way of saying good morning. 

Despite a number of Magnus’ clients disapproving of the warlocks relationship with a shadowhunter, Alec would enjoy the brief moment where he would walk over to his boyfriend, kiss his forehead before saying goodbye as he left the loft. Magnus always thoroughly enjoyed watching the looks his clients gave his boyfriend as he left. 

It wasn’t very often, but sometimes Magnus was required to create a difficult or time consuming potion or spell, and Alec would try to be by his boyfriends side each time. Alec would press encouraging kisses to Magnus’ forehead while he worked, offering his hand for strength to his warlock when necessary. 

–

Magnus:

When Magnus wanted to kiss his boyfriend, he was always faced with the dilemma that his shadowhunter was ridiculously tall. While he loved his tall, dark and handsome boyfriend, when it came to wanting to kiss his Alexander, their height difference became an issue. 

Magnus had attempted to have Alec lean down every time he wanted a kiss, but it sort of ruined the moment when he had to ask. The warlock soon came to the solution that he could wrap his arms around Alec’s neck and stand on his toes-as much as Magnus wanted to kiss his shadowhunters’ forehead, he was not complaining when he had to settle for Alec’s beautiful lips instead. 

Magnus had soon discovered that it was a lot easier to kiss his boyfriend’s forehead when they were either sitting or lying down. If they were on the couch, Magnus loved it when Alec shifted to rest his head against the warlocks' shoulder - always causing Magnus to smile and think “mission accomplished’ before peppering his shadowhunter with kisses. 

Alec had begun to notice that when him and Magnus were sitting or lying down, his boyfriend was always overly affectionate. The shadowhunter stuttered but eventually asked for the reason why when they were lying in bed. 

"You, Alexander, are too tall so therefore I must take advantage of the moments that I can kiss you" 

Alec blushed a deep red but didn’t show any signs of arguing. He was being kissed by Magnus Bane, /The/ Magnus Bane, Alec was never going to complain. 

"I…thank yo…I’m glad to hear it…yes” Alec continued to babble and Magnus smiled fondly over at his boyfriend. “I’m…you can kiss me…wh-whenever you like” Alec finally spat the words out and Magnus grinned triumphantly. 

“Oh I intend to Alexander, I intend to"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follor my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


	3. Little Touches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little touches shared between Magnus and Alec throughout their days - whether it be hugs or hand holding, just pure fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested via tumblr.

Alec was very new to the entire concept of romantic relationships, but Magnus was a supportive and helpful boyfriend. Over the months of being in a happy and loving relationship, Alec began to feel more confident and initiated affection more often, regardless of whether they were in public or not, much to Magnus' surprise and pleasure.   
\--  
When Magnus' help was requested at the institute, Alec wasn't too far away from his boyfriend. When the warlock was speaking to Lydia or his sister, Alec would come up behind Magnus and wrap one arm across his back with his hand on the warlocks' waist. Lydia smiled a little but didn't say anything each time it happened. Izzy, however, always looked so happy for her big brother. She also never failed to tell Alec about how happy she was to see him smiling.   
\--  
Sometimes Magnus would be working all day at the institute and Alec would spend a few hours training with Jace while he waited for Magnus to finish. The warlock always managed to step into the training room when both the Shadowhunters were sparing shirtless. But much to the disappointment of Jace's ego, Magnus' eyes never moved from Alec. 

"I'll be 5 minutes" Alec would smile and reach for Magnus' hand, slowly entwining their fingers. 

"Then I'll wait to portal us home" 

Magnus ignored Jace during these moments, for his boyfriends parabatai always pretended to look so repulsed by their relationship (even though he was secretly over the moon to see his parabatai happy).  
\--  
Alec felt as though he was the luckiest man alive when he arrived home from the institute to find Magnus practicing magic shirtless out on the balcony. The shadowhunter would stand there and shamelessly stare for a good few minutes before walking over and coughing to announce his presence (so he wouldn't startle the magic wielding warlock) before gently wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist. 

"Darling? I wasn't expecting you for another few hours?" Magnus slowed his movements down to allow Alec to keep his arms around him. 

"I thought I'd surprise you, I wanted to come home" Alec rested his chin on Magnus' shoulder, which caused Magnus to snap his fingers, the magic disappearing as he turned around in his Shadowhunters arms. 

"Consider me surprised and very happy" Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's neck "and I knew you were ogling me earlier darling" Magnus snickered as he felt Alec stiffen, pulling back, the warlock noticed a blush on Alexander's cheeks. 

"I'm not mad angel, I'm very flattered. Come on, I'll order something for dinner" Magnus stepped out of the embrace and gently grasped Alec's hand to tow him along behind.   
\--  
It had become quite common for Magnus to help and head out with the Lightwoods and Jace on missions. If they did have to split up, the parabatai's stuck together and Magnus left with Isabelle. But Alec wouldn't leave without gently touching Magnus' hand while the warlock caressed Alec's cheek. Both of them would mutter be careful before going their separate ways. Alec would ignore Jace's comments about taking so long, while Isabelle would smile and tell Magnus how cute he was with her older brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


	4. Comfort and Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Magnus and Alec returning from a terrible mission and Alec offering his strength.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request via tumblr.  
> I want to thank everyone for the lovely feedback I've been receiving for this series and all my other short fics, I really do appreciate it and the comments and kudos make my day - thank you all !!!

The Lightwood siblings, Jace and Magnus returned to the institute after a tiring mission, the Shadowhunters had a few bruises and scratches but Magnus could hardly walk from exhaustion. Alec had his arm wrapped around Magnus’ waist, helping to hold him up but he was too tall, therefore Izzy didn’t hesitate to let Magnus lean on her. They took the back way into the institute and headed to Alec’s room (in order for Magnus to not feel vulnerable or embarrassed in front of the other Shadowhunters - that and they probably wouldn’t approve of a downworlder being treated). 

Alec knew Magnus wasn’t injured severely and just needed to rest, so he helped Izzy take the warlock to his room. Maryse was about to walk down that exact hallway as them and Jace hurried forward to distract her so Izzy and Alec could slip passed with the exhausted warlock. 

Izzy left Magnus in capable hands once they reached Alec’s room and she headed to the infirmary to grab some medical supplies and then to her room for more pillows (knowing Alec didn’t have many).

When Magnus tried to walk by himself, he nearly fell to the floor. Alec didn’t want that to happen and therefore didn’t pay attention to Magnus when he argued as the shadowhunter lifted the warlock into his arms. Alec carried Magnus over to his bed and gently rested the warlock on the edge of the bed. 

Izzy then returned with a few medical supplies, food and water for Magnus as well as a few colourful pillows from her room. (It was the only colour in Alec’s room, for everything he owned was black, grey or white - much to Magnus’ disliking). Alec thanked his sister and she promised her and Jace would keep Maryse away while Magnus regained his strength. 

Magnus was truly touched by how much effort the Lightwood siblings and Jace were putting in to help him. He quietly thanked Isabelle before she left the room and asked her to also thank James - to which she smiled and said “sure thing”. 

Alec finally smirked at the mispronouncing of his parabatai’s name, which alerted him to the fact that Magnus was feeling a little better. Alec ran his stele over his Iratze rune before sitting on the bed beside Magnus (wanting to be fully able to help his warlock rather than being in pain and not very useful). The shadowhunter adjusted the many pillows around Magnus then helped him to lie down. 

The warlock watched Alec’s every move, he was silent and very gentle with bandaging up a scratch on Magnus’ arm - refusing to let the warlock heal it himself. 

Alec took off Magnus’ boots then moved to take off the few necklaces and accessories. Alec took his time taking each of the rings off Magnus’ fingers and the warlock smiled weakly the entire time. Magnus frowned when Alec stopped and offered his hand. The warlock knew what his boyfriend was up to and shook his head while pushing Alec’s hand away. Alec then mimicked Magnus’ frown and took the warlocks hand in his. 

“Magnus…please take my strength, even if it isn’t much” Alec pleaded as he kept his eyes on the warlock “even if it’s just enough so you can walk on you your own if you need to…" 

Magnus very rarely accepted Alec’s offer of taking his strength, let alone actually asking for it, but the hazel eyes watching him looked worried and concerned. Magnus swallowed thickly before he weakly nodded, lacing his fingers through Alec’s, he began to draw on his boyfriends strength. 

"Only…only a small amount" 

But before Alec could acknowledge Magnus had spoken, the warlock drew his hand away. 

"Magnus, you need-”

“That’s plenty, Alexander you’re exhausted as well" 

Alec wrinkled his nose before letting it go, he knew he wasn’t going to win. The shadowhunter helped Magnus have a few sips of water and a nibble on the food before the warlock gestured for Alec to lie down next to him and the shadowhunter could hardly refuse. 

They agreed to shower and clean up in the morning, for those they desperately needed rest. Magnus curled up into Alec’s arms and it didn’t take long for him to fall asleep. Alec wrapped his arms protectively around his warlock, burying his face into the spiky black and pink hair. 

Isabelle knocked and quietly entered Alec’s room, wanting to check that everything was alright and if they needed anything. Izzy couldn’t help but smile at what she saw. 

Alec had kicked the covers down to their feet but forgot to pull them up - the eldest Lightwood held Magnus very close to him in a protective embrace. Alec had his arms spread across Magnus’ back and their legs were tangled. 

Isabelle walked over quietly and pulled the covers up to the couples shoulders. Magnus looked better as he tucked his head under Alec’s chin. Isabelle thought they looked very adorable and quietly left the room, locking it from Alec’s side and pulled it shut so they wouldn’t be disturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


	5. Help Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the slow update.  
> This chapter also contains more angst than fluff, unintentional. I can promise that the next part will be only fluff.  
> Enjoy!!

Alec had been out on a mission with his parabatai and a few well trained Shadowhunters, everything was going according to plan until they came across a lot larger number of demons than they were expecting. Naturally, Alec gave the orders quickly and Jace would carry out those orders with the others following along behind him. Alec always stayed a little far behind so he was able to cover everyone’s backs with his skilled aim. 

Even with Jace’s impeccable swordsmanship and Alec’s archery skills, it wasn’t enough. One of the other Shadowhunters were outnumbered and taken down. Alec fired arrow after arrow, hitting its mark each time but there were still too many demons, and by then, it was too late. 

It was a long trip back to the institute and it was very quiet. Jace told Alec countless times that he wasn’t to be blamed and they did everything they could but Alec disagreed each time. Alec was in charge of the mission, therefore he believed the responsibility fell on his shoulders. 

Clary arrived at the institute just as they got back and once she was informed of what had happened, she pulled Jace into her arms. Alec turned and followed the other Shadowhunters further down the hallway, dreading telling Lydia and his parents what had occurred. 

It was a long process, but Alec managed to inform those who needed to know of what happened. Alec then avoided any other contact with fellow shadowhunters and stayed in his room or the training room.

Jace attempted to find Alec numerous times, but to no success. The blonde shadowhunter grew more and more worried when Alec managed to dodge him for hours, obviously not wanting to be found. Jace eventually found Alec in one of the training rooms, working so hard with the punching bag that the archers’ knuckles were bleeding.

Jace stepped back into the hallway before he was noticed by Alec, he turned back and instantly called Magnus. As soon as Jace spoke the words “Alec needs you”, Magnus asked where his boyfriend was and hung up instantly.

There was a cloud of purple as a portal appeared beside Jace and the blonde sighed with relief as the warlock stepped through - Jace was forever going to be grateful that Magnus was the warlock who put up the wards in the institute (and therefore had a ‘backdoor’ for himself that only the Lightwood children knew about). Jace quietly informed Magnus of the situation, pointing to the training room.

“Help him. Please” Jace looked so worried for his parabatai, Magnus had never seen the look on the blonde shadowhunter before, only worrying him about the state of his boyfriend even further. Magnus nodded and Jace quietly left, in search for Clary now that he knew his brother was in capable hands. 

The eldest Lightwood either didn’t know there were people at the door of the training room or he was so focused on breaking his hands that he didn’t notice hear a thing. 

“Alexander?” Magnus spoke quietly, not stepping too close in case Alec wasn’t aware of his surroundings.  
Alec spun around and he looked an absolute wreck. Aside from his panting from working hard with the punching bag, his hair was a mess as though he’d tried to pull it out. His singlet was slipping from one shoulder. One of his hands was actually bleeding from being overworked.

But what tore Magnus’ heart was the redness of Alec’s cheeks and the look in his hazel eyes. His shadowhunter looked broken. 

Magnus didn’t speak again, he had Alec’s full attention, but he waited patiently for Alec to make the next move, whether it be to yell, cry, punch or run into Magnus’ arms. 

“It…it was my fault" 

The warlock hadn’t expected that. Alec’s voice sounded shaky but he wasn’t stuttering, he sounded so sure of himself. 

“I was the reason he died, I could’ve reacted faster, I could’ve…should’ve seen it coming, it was literally my job to see it coming” Alec continued to babble as he walked over to the bench to sit down. 

“I tried Magnus, I couldn’t save him and it’s my fault" 

Magnus slowly followed Alec over to the bench and stood in front of the shadowhunter. Alec was looking down at his feet and Magnus hesitantly sat down beside his boyfriend, not reaching out to heal Alec’s hand until he was given permission to do so. Alec looked over at his boyfriend and a few stray tears had slipped from his cheeks, something that Magnus hadn’t seen happen very often at all.

“Alexander. You are an exceptional leader, and an even better warrior” Magnus spoke quietly and slowly in case Alec cut him off or asked him to stop speaking, but the shadowhunter remained silent apart from his heavy breathing - so Magnus continued. 

“You are able to easily break down intense situations enough to give precise and clear orders to fellow Shadowhunters. And yes I know this because I have been on missions with you before" 

"But you are not expected to be absolutely perfect and have the ability to fix every problem. Today was not your fault, you could not have known what was going to happen" 

Magnus desperately wanted to take Alec’s hand and heal the wound and console his boyfriend but he remained where he was, not wanting the shadowhunter to argue or jump away. 

"You can’t blame yourself for this, it was an impossible situation, and from what I’ve heard you did a remarkable job getting everyone else out of there alive" 

Alec finally looked up, his eyes were puffy and his hands were shaking slightly. 

"But…I didn’t get everyone out…" 

Alec stayed still for a few moments before Magnus gestured for him to come closer. The shadowhunter practically fell into Magnus’ open arms, burying his face against the warlocks neck. Magnus knew Alec didn’t allow his emotions to show very often at all, so Magnus was going to do whatever he could to comfort his boyfriend.

"Do not blame yourself for this Alexander, your fellow Shadowhunters don’t, your parents don’t and your parabatai’s definitely doesn’t" 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, gently playing with the ends of his dark hair to try and soothe the shadowhunter. Slowly, Magnus reached out to take Alec’s hands in his.

“Can I heal your hands for you?”

Alec swallowed thickly but eventually he nodded. Magnus moved very carefully, not shifting so Alec could still rest against his side. The warlock snapped his fingers and a cloud of blue smoke hovered around Magnus’ hands as he healed Alec’s bloody knuckles. 

"Let me help you, I’m here, I’m not leaving" 

Alec slowly began to relax against the warlock and attempted to even out his breathing, taking comfort in Magnus’ embrace. 

"T…thank you"


	6. Cuddle Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is apparently very affectionate in the mornings and Magnus loves it

After meeting, getting to know and eventually dating the serious Alec Lightwood, Magnus would never have guessed that Alec loved to snuggle. The shadowhunter stayed at Magnus’ more often than not, had been promoted to Head of the New York Institute and Magnus had been considering asking his boyfriend to move in with him. 

It was considered quite normal for Magnus to wake up and have a certain shadowhunter wrapped around him like an affectionate monkey. It was positively adorable in Magnus’ opinion.

Alec would bury his face against Magnus’ chest. More often than not, their legs would be tangled together. Or, they would go to sleep not touching and Magnus would wake up with his back against Alec’s chest. The shadowhunter would have his strong arms holding Magnus close, as if protecting him. 

It wasn’t very often that Magnus would have to get up before Alec, but when he did, the shadowhunter did not approve. He would whine, try to pull Magnus back into bed, or quietly ask for the warlock to return to his arms.

It was very difficult for Magnus to say no, especially when Alec was being this affectionate.

A lot of the time Magnus gave in and crawled back into bed and Alec’s reaction was perfect. He would tug Magnus closer, pull the sheet up and snuggle up against his warlock. Making a content sound, Magnus would run his fingers through Alec’s hair and enjoy the moment. 

Most times the shadowhunter would still be half asleep, his shirt scrunched up around his stomach. His raven hair messy and sticking up in all directions. Other times Alec would go to bed without a shirt and the silk sheets would be the substitute, pulled up to his chin.

If Magnus did manage to escape the cuddle monster, Alec would pull Magnus’ pillow closer and snuggle up to that instead. 

What might’ve annoyed some people, was Alec’s adorable little snores. The shadowhunter probably was not aware of the fact that he snored, but Magnus found Alec’s snores another thing to add to the list of reasons why he loves Alec.

Everyone thought of Alec as a serious and closed off Shadowhunters. If only his fellow warriors could see him now, cuddled up to the warlocks’ pillow, snoring quietly. But Magnus didn’t want to share this with anyone, if Alec was like this only with Magnus, then the warlock wanted to keep it that way.

He swore that he was falling for the shadowhunter a little more every morning. Especially since Alec wasn’t showing any signs of being less affectionate as their relationship grew.

And Magnus wouldn’t change a thing.


	7. Sparkling Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus doesn’t show his cat eyes, not to anyone really. But he after Alec asks to see his warlock mark, he is nervous for his boyfriend’s reaction.

Magnus doesn’t feel self-conscious, he is very comfortable in his body. Dressing in bright colours or sparkles to stand out, was normal for him. However, he didn’t even know how to respond when his boyfriend very nervously asked if he could see Magnus’ cat eyes. 

Magnus, at first was stunned to silence, just staring at Alec while he tried to come up with an excuse not to show his golden eyes. But the shadowhunter soon realised he said something he shouldn’t have, brushing it off and apologising excessively before getting up to leave. Muttering some reason to need to get back to the institute to give Magnus some space.

The warlock quietly asked his boyfriend to stay and come to bed with him. To which Alec smiled a little and nodded, hoping he hadn’t stepped over any boundaries. 

Magnus’ mind was spinning and he didn’t know how to explain himself to the shadowhunter. Magnus had been with many people in the past, very few had seen his eyes, and those few often didn’t react all too well. Alec was the best thing to happen to him in a long time, and he was worried that the appearance of his warlock mark would scare him off. 

Alec could sense that Magnus was deep in thought, so therefore he didn’t move to touch his boyfriend, leaving him in peace. The shadowhunter took off his work gear before sliding under the silk sheets with his briefs on. Almost feeling the need to pull a shirt on to make Magnus more comfortable. 

The warlock got ready for bed, taking his time before he joined Alec. Removing his make-up and changing out of his extravagant clothes. He slowly and hesitantly made his way to the large bed, Alec had curled right up against the edge, giving Magnus as much room as he needed. 

“Alexander?" 

Magnus hopped into bed and reached out for his boyfriend. Alec slowly reached over and took Magnus’ outstretched hand and was gently pulled closer. Magnus wrapped the shadowhunter in his arms, wanting to have him close while he spoke. 

"I’m sorry if I sounded like I was pushing you away, it was not my intention" 

Magnus gently began to run his fingers through Alec’s dark messy hair. He drew a deep breath and found the courage to confide in his boyfriend. 

"I do not show my warlock mark to many people, both out of precaution and to avoid giving a sense of fear" 

Alec tilted his head up to look into the chocolate brown eyes of his boyfriend, not understanding how Magnus’ warlock mark could bestow fear. However, Alec remained silent and allowed Magnus to continue. 

"The last thing I would want is to have you look at me differently, or even be afraid of me. I do love you Alexander, but showing my warlock mark is not something I consider doing lightly… I do hope you understand" 

Magnus continued gently running his fingers through Alec’s hair. Both to ground himself and soothe Alec. The warlock was startled however when the shadowhunter suddenly shifted to prop himself up on one elbow. Looking at Magnus with such love and care the warlock couldn’t understand how he didn’t accidentally drop the glamour then and there. 

"Magnus, you do not have to explain yourself to me. Especially not about this. I highly doubt that I will look at you differently, if anything I’ll have another part of you to love… but it is your decision. Not mine" 

Alec gently caressed Magnus’ cheek and spoke softly.

"I love you too, please do not feel as though you have to reveal this part of yourself to me…b-because you don’t have to. You don’t have to show me your eyes ever if that’s what you want" 

Magnus let out a sigh of relief and pulled Alec closer to wrap his arms around him. They stayed curled up in each other’s arms for as much time as Magnus needed, Alec didn’t show or make any sound of discomfort. 

~~ 

When Magnus did finally decide he wanted to show Alec his eyes, they were having a glass of wine out on the balcony. They were sitting side by side, Magnus practically on Alec’s lap. The shadowhunter had his arm wrapped around Magnus’ shoulders as they both admired the sunset.

"Alexander?" 

Once Magnus had grasped Alec’s attention, he closed his eyes, dropped the glamour and opened them again. 

Alec almost dropped his wine glass. Quickly shifting to put his glass down and Magnus panicked, wrongly assuming that his boyfriend was getting up to run. Alec barely shifted them, quickly returning his attention to Magnus. Specifically, his eyes. 

Alec began to smile and he gently caressed Magnus’ cheeks. The shadowhunter pressed gentle kisses to both of Magnus’ eyelids, leaving a trail of kisses down to his lips. Alec kissed his boyfriend carefully, firm but full of so much love. 

”…you…your eyes are beautiful" 

The shadowhunter pulled back slightly to look at Magnus again, smiling wildly. 

“You’re so beautiful" 

Alexanders reaction was better than Magnus could ever hope for.


	8. Beauty in Runes and Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is self-conscious about his runes and scars, not seeing how Magnus finds him attractive.

Alec is known to wear black nearly every hour, of every day. When he starts dating Magnus, there can be a few noticeable colour changes in his wardrobe, dark green, dark blue and maroon. Not a huge change. But the colours are there. 

What does confuse Magnus though, is when they started sharing the same bed, Alec still wears a long sleeve shirt and long pants. While at first Magnus thought it was because Alec was cold. That theory was soon forgotten when Alec still wore the same clothes with the heater on and cuddling Magnus. 

Magnus then tried going to sleep with his briefs on, as if to silently give permission to his boyfriend that he could do the same. Thinking that maybe Alec didn’t feel like he was allowed to because it wasn’t his own bed. Magnus didn’t make any progress there either. Other than make Alec blush excessively. 

Magnus gave up investigating and finally decided to ask, he wanted to know why his shadowhunter was constantly covering up. If he found out that Alec preferred to sleep all rugged up, then that was also fine, Magnus just wanted to make sure his boyfriend was comfortable.

“Darling?" 

They were both getting ready for bed, Magnus was pulling his clothes off while Alec was changing into another long sleeve shirt. The shadowhunter spun around and looked at Magnus, waiting for him to continue. 

"Why do you wear so many clothes to bed?”

Alec visibly tensed and Magnus quickly continued.

“Do not take this the wrong way, I’m not trying to push you into anything… I’m just curious as to why you cover every inch of your skin even when it’s not cold" 

Alec at first began blushing, but as Magnus continued, the shadowhunter looked self-conscious. Tugging his shirt down to cover a barely showing rune. 

"I do apologise if I said something unwarranted Alexander, I just thought maybe I did something wrong" 

"No no, you…it’s not you, I just. I don’t feel comfortable, showing my scarred and runed skin…it’s ugly" 

That, was not the answer Magnus was expecting. The warlock looked quite shocked. He had seen Alec without a shirt while training getting changed and his shadowhunter was breathtaking. Magnus couldn’t fathom why his boyfriend was thinking in such a way. 

"Darling. How can you not see and understand that you are incredibly handsome? Why on earth would you think your runes and scars make you ugly?" 

Magnus slowly gestured for Alec to sit on the bed and Magnus sat beside him. Alec sighed and pulled up the sleeve to show his soundless rune, and many small scars. His arm was very muscular after years and years of extensive archery training, but it also showed where he wasn’t careful enough with a few jagged scratches. 

"Because they’re markings that no one else has, the scars anyway. I don’t look…normal. My skin is marked and imperfect, unlike yours" 

Alec gently took Magnus’ hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of the warlock’s smooth hand. Magnus slowly reached out to gently touch his boyfriends arm, watching his eyes the entire time in case Alec appeared uncomfortable with his touch. 

"Alexander… runes and scars are not a bad thing. The runes in fact, show that you are not normal, you are part angel. You’re a shadowhunter. A warrior”

Magnus gently traced the rune pattern with his finger, still watching Alec’s eyes to see if his words were sinking in. Magnus fingers then shifted to run over the scars that could be seen on Alec’s arm. 

“Your scars show what you’ve been through, what you’ve endured and survived. They make you who you are darling. They’re beautiful" 

Alec eventually cracked a smile, looking over at Magnus before dropping his eyes to his arm. 

"Is this…your way of trying to get me to walk around with less clothes on?" 

Alec was joking, otherwise the warlock would’ve been offended that his boyfriend thought so little of his intentions.

"No. As much as I do love seeing you without a shirt on, I want you to be comfortable. I do not want you to push yourself out of your comfort zone just because you think it’s what I want…It has to be what you want.”

Alec smiled fondly and shifted to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. The warlock stopped tracing his boyfriends rune and laced his fingers with Alec’s. 

“And if that means you want to take your shirt off and have me point out every beautiful thing about you, then I’m more than happy to oblige" 

Magnus gently caressed Alec’s neck and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. The warlock promised that he would do what he could to make Alec feel comfortable in his own body, on Alec’s terms. 

~~

It did take time, but slowly and surely, Alec began feeling a little more confident about his scars. He even started going to bed with Magnus without a shirt on, much to the warlock’s pleasure.

Magnus took his time to gently trace each of the runes on Alec’s skin, touch the scars and place gently kisses over the marked skin. 

It took time, but Magnus wanted to show Alec that his scarred skin wasn’t ugly, it was beautiful.

Alec had also come to notice that Magnus especially loved his deflect rune, using every excuse to touch or kiss the rune on his neck. Not that Alec was complaining. He had grown to like his scars, especially when his boyfriend would spend time kissing each and every one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The requests for other fics are being written, they are just going to take a while so I thought I would post this short one in the mean time.   
> I hope you enjoy!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading.  
> Follow my blog [Glitter-is-fabulous] on tumblr


End file.
